


Young Phoenix

by ajjw1121



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT6, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajjw1121/pseuds/ajjw1121
Summary: What if M'gann had cried out for help psychically when J'onn "Killed" her in Failsafe? And what if it was answered by a powerful cosmic force? This story is the answer to those questions. OT6. Slight Marvel-Comics X-Over. I do not own Young Justice, Marvel-Comics, or the Phoenix Force.





	Young Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is a rewrite of the Young Justice Cartoon Series starting at the end of Season 1 Episode 16 “Failsafe” starting after Robin and Kid Flash “die” but before M’gann is shocked awake. The only thing from the Marvel Universe I am using in this story is the Phoenix Force. Robin and Artemis will gain superpowers. Overpowered Young Justice Team. Young Justice Team OT6. Thank you very much for reading my story, and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!

~M’gann-POV~  
‘They’re gone,’ was all I could think as I stared at where the alien mothership had once been, now only a pile of flaming metal and smoke. The thought repeated in my mind over and over again, and all I could do was just...stare at where the last of my family had died to save the world.  
All five of them were gone now, and I was alone. The family I had found just a few months ago was gone. The family that would do anything for me, that would even die for me. The family that did die for me. They were gone, and now I would never have the chance to tell them how I truly felt.  
I inwardly cursed myself over and over for my fear and cowardice. I could feel my mind falling in on itself, into a deep depression I knew I would never be able to escape. But then I saw it.  
A second mothership, twice as big as the one we had just destroyed.  
‘No,’ I thought to myself, ‘No, no, no, NO! This can’t be happening!’. My thoughts began to go into a hysterical direction as I felt my very soul shatter into a million pieces. After everything that has happened, after all the death, after all the sacrifices, after all the sadness. This couldn’t be happening! As I continued my downward spiral I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.  
“Uncle J’onn,” I said while continuing to look at the new mothership. “What do we do now?” I asked.  
“Now we wake up,” he says, and as I’m about to ask him what he means I feel one of the most intense pains I have ever felt, right in the middle of my chest. I slowly look down, and their sticking out of me is my uncle's hand. I turn my head and look at him, trying to find some explanation by seeing his face, but all I see is a blank expression, as if what he just did wasn’t the biggest betrayal to ever occur in my life.  
I feel my mind falling into darkness, and I’m sure I’m about to die. Part of me is happy about this, because now, hopefully, I’ll be with my family again. Another part of me knows they wouldn’t want me to give up, they wouldn’t want me to die so easily, to die for nothing. So with the last of my strength I send out a mental cry for help.  
As the darkness finally consumes me I hear something, something that sounds like the cry of a large bird. I also feel warm, as if someone has wrapped me up in a soft blanket and laid me down in front of heating vent. As I fade, I feel almost content.  
~Line Break~  
I woke with a gasp, and instantly I knew my family was alive and well. I could feel all five of them within me. I could feel their blood pumping through my veins, I could feel their hearts beating in my chest, and the clearest and most consuming of all I could feel and hear their minds racing a mile a minute within my head.  
Then I felt a rush of power flow through all six of us, and suddenly everything changed. Our minds linked together, and the link was stronger and more encompassing than ever before. I could hear their thoughts, I could feel their emotions, I could feel the sensations they felt, it was as if we were one being yet still six separate entities at the same time.  
I felt myself and the others begin to levitate above the tables we had been laying on, and distantly I heard someone yelling.  
“J’onn what is going on!?!” I heard a gruff voice yell, and I felt like I should know it. But all of the new thoughts and feelings were clouding my mind, along with the all consuming power that continued to build within the six of us.  
“I do not know!” I heard another voice yell, this one deep and even more familiar than the first. Yet I still couldn’t remember who they were. As I tried to remember who these voices belonged to the second one continued speaking. “I’ve never felt psychic energy like this before! This power... it’s unending!”.  
“Forget the power, what’s happening to them?!” A third voice yelled, this one feminine and full of passion.  
At this point I tuned out the voices, trying to figure out what this new and unbelievable power that even now continued to build within us was. I delved deeper into the power, searching for an answer. I was within this sea of power for what felt like years, and still I found no answers. Then I heard it.  
The same bird call I had heard just before falling asleep to what I assumed was my death. I followed it, and it become clearer the closer I got. It was unlike any bird I had ever heard, and its song brought joy and warmth to my heart. And then I found it, and I knew.  
My eyes flashed open and i felt five other pairs of eyes do the same at the same exact moment. I looked around the room, and I noticed a group of people. I could feel intense strength rolling off each one of them, and yet it was still nothing compared to the new power I and my family now held.  
“WE ARE FIRE! AND LIFE INCARNATE!” All six of us yelled at the same time, and as we did our voices echoed with our new found power. “NOW AND FOREVER WE! ARE! PHOENIX!!!!!”.  
And that was the last thing any of us knew.


End file.
